Ministry of Popular Culture (Jinavia)
The Ministry of Popular Culture and Propaganda of Correct Doctrine is Jinavian ministry that enforced orthodox Imperial ideology in Jinavia and regulates its culture and society. The Ministry is charged with enforcing Imperial doctrine on the people and controlling public opinion. The MinPopCul uses many media to further the Imperial message and maintain control over the people. Posters, newspapers, publishing, and the arts are all controlled by the Ministry. Organization Within the Ministry, six major divisions are estabilished in order to co-ordinate the activities. Departments and Directorates carry out censorship duties and activities, and are not responsibile of artistic productions. * Department of the Press: it is in charge of all press and paper-related mass media productions. It is subdivided into three Directorates: ** Directorate of Jinavian press ** Directorate of Foreign press ** Directorate of Newspapers and Magazines ** Directorate of Archives * Department of the Human resources and Legislative affairs: it is in charge of all internal matters and of relationships between the Minister, the House of Peers and laws. It is divided into four Bureau: ** Budget Bureau ** Legislative Affairs Bureau ** Internal Propaganda Bureau ** Human resources Bureau * Department of the Mass Media: it is in charge of mass media as Radio and TV productions. ** Directorate of TV News Control ** Directorate of Radiotransmissions * Department of Theater and Movies ** Directorate of Motion Pictures *** Cinematography Research Center *** State Cinematography Studios ** Directorate of Theater *** National Institute of Ancient Tragedy * Department of audiovisual arts ** Directorate for Music Concerts ** Directorate for Literature ** Directorate for Visual Arts * Department for Tourism ** National Agency for tourism industry ** National Fund for Hotel credit Imperial Press Chamber The Imperial Press Chamber is made by the Jinavian media organizations as well as specific associations the press sector. The press of liberal and imperial socialist tendencies is tolerated in a particular framework provided by the Chamber. The religious press is totally free and overseen by Church's own departments. National Cellulose and Paper Agency The Government prepares an institutionalized form of economic support of the press with the constitution of the National Cellulose and Paper Agency. The state intervenes with the launch of a public body representing the categories of the market concerned. The Agency acts as a clearinghouse of the various interests in the field and as the promotion of the development of cellulose production. The Agency provides services to companies operating in the press, paper-making, wood and forestry sectors, with the statutory aim of promoting the development of the manufacturing of cellulose. The Agency covers deficits arising from the costs for printing newspaper copies; the Government, through this institution, strongly influences virtually all newspapers, through the supply of paper for newspapers. Imperial Culture Chambers The Imperial Culture Chambers is a government department established to promote art created by Jinavians and seen as consistent with Imperial ideals, and headed by Deputy Minister of Promotion of Culture. The Imperial Culture Chambers also functions as a artists' guild, with artists being recomended to join in order to pursue or continue a career in music. Membership could be denied on grounds of politics. Imperial Music Examination Office The Imperial Music Examination Office is an organisation within the Ministry for Popular Culture whose role is to prevent the distribution of 'undesirable' music within Jinavia. In doing so, it worked in conjunction with the Music Chamber of the Imperial Culture Chambers. The Office's remit is to screen all foreign and domestic music before publication or distribution. As part of its work, the Imperial Music Examination Office publishes lists of 'undesirable' compositions. In practice, very few compositions are actually banned as the mere existence of the office has a self-regulatory effect. Publicity Department The Publicity Department of the Ministry of Popular Culture is an internal division of the Ministry of Popular Culture in charge of ideology-related work, as well as its propaganda system. It enforces media censorship and control in Jinavia. Function The Publicity Department has a "direct leadership" role in the media control system, working with other ministerial organizations. Its scope is to control licensing of media outlets, and to give instructions to the media on what is and what is not to be said, especially about certain "delicate" issues, that can affect state security and stability. Its central offices are located in an unmarked building near the downtown of Saint Basilsburg, although the department has offices throughout the country at the regional, interprovincial, provincial and municipal level. The editors-in-chief of Jinavia's major media outlets have to attend the department's central office weekly to receive instructions on which stories should be emphasized, downplayed, or not reported at all. These instructions are not normally known to the public, but are communicated to media workers at the weekly meeting or via secret bulletins. Open defiance against the Publicity Department directives is rare, as dissenting media organizations risk severe punishment, including restructuring or closure. A system of warnings is introduced for individual journalists, whereby repeat offenses can lead to dismissal. State Archives The State Archives is a repository whose powers consist in the conservation and monitoring of the papers and documentary owned by the state. The State Archives are articulations of the Regional Cultural Directorates, territorial bodies of the Ministry of Popular Culture. Depend on the technical side by the Directorate for Archives. Purposes The Imperial State Archives are a total of 112 (four for each Region) and their purposes are: * Conservating, protecting and enhancementing of the documentary heritage of the peripheral organs of the state and employees of all offices directly by ministries; * Recording keeping and administrative judicial organs of the state is no longer necessary to the normal requirements of the service and all other files and individual documents that the State owned or storage of any kind; * Carring out surveillance on the archives of the administrative and judicial bodies of the state and management of document flows; * Unfolding functions related to processing and communication of confidential documents; * Taking care of the study, research, ordering, inventory, reproduction and storage of documents stored. At the State Archives are kept papers produced by the administrations of the pre-unification States. In fourteen State Archives are the Schools archive, palaeography and diplomatic: they have as their objective the training of staff working in the archival administration and all those wishing to enter the profession of archivist. Sections of State Archives Sections of State Archives are 56: they are institutions similar to the State Archives, but placed in a common non-capital, and subordinated to the State Archives reference. This stock historically formed with a considerable quantity and quality and that it would be foolhardy to move elsewhere as closely linked to the territory where they are located. Archival Superintendency The Archival Superintendencies are present in every regional capital and ensure the proper conservation and protection of the archives of public and private cultural heritage declared. Central State Archives The Central State Archives (CSA) is an institute of the Ministry of Popular Culture. Its task is to preserve and enhance documents of historical importance are no longer needed for administrative purposes, produced by the central organs of the State, except for documentary collections of the Emperor, the Imperial Parliament, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of War. Related voices * Jinavia * Government of Jinavia Category:Jinavia